


Coffee

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I really love Davekat, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are not morning people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/144670470977/wow-um-when-i-told-you-your-shirt-was-inside-out-i

Dave and Karkat were _not_ morning people.

Karkat opened his eyes to glare at the sunlight that shined in from the window directly into his face. Dave continued to snore, a pillow over his eyes to block out the light and mouth hung wide open. Karkat considered pulling the blanket over his head and sleeping for another hour, but decided against it with a groan. He climbed over Dave, making him mutter something incoherently.

“Get up jerkass, it's almost noon,” Karkat said as he yawned, running his hands through his messy hair and throwing the bedroom door open.

“Stop yelling, I'm asleep,” Dave said, still not moving.

“Get up or I'm drinking all the coffee, “ Karkat threatened as he headed down the hall.

“Like hell you are,” Dave said, followed by a thud and a muttered string of swears.

Karkat made his way to the kitchen, making the coffee with almost robotic automatic movements. His eyes were barely focused as he added the water to the coffeepot and turned it on. Dave shuffled in a few minutes later to find Karkat nearly asleep at the tiny kitchen table, eyes half-lidded and chin in his hands as he stared blearily at the wall. Dave sat across from him, his head hitting the table with a dull thud.

“Ow, fuck,” said Dave, still half-asleep.

“Good morning,” Karkat said. Dave grunted in response.

They waited in tired silence for the coffee to finish, both standing up surprisingly quickly when the pot beeped. They scrambled for mugs, bumping the other out of the way with muttered curses and jabs. With an eye roll, Karkat stepped aside and let Dave go first.

“What's the point of even having coffee when you add half a cup of sugar to it?” Karkat said, disgusted as Dave stirred.

“I have functioning taste buds. Have fun drinking your bitter sludge,” Dave replied, sitting down at the table again and wrapping his hands around the mug.

“I will, thank you very much” Karkat snapped back, pouring coffee into his mug and not adding anything to it, to Dave's disgust. “Adding sugar to coffee is weak.”

Dave snorted. “Can you wait to be an asshole for another hour or so? I'm too exhausted to deal with it.”

“Fuck no! I'm an asshole twenty-four seven,” Karkat said, indignant.

Dave stared at him for a moment before laughing, shaking his head. Karkat's expression softened as he joined Dave at the table after a moment, grimacing as he took a sip.

“Yeah, this is almost as bad as the coffee back on the meteor,” he said with a nod, taking another sip.

“Fun fact, you don't actually have to drink it,” Dave pointed out.

“Yep,” Karkat said, sipping again. Dave raised an eyebrow, staring Karkat down.

“You just like to complain,” he said.

“You fucking know it.”

They sat in tired but comfortable silence for a few minutes before Dave started laughing quietly. Karkat gave him a confused look.

“What's so funny?” he asked, looking around. Dave just snorted, shaking his head.

“Have you finally lost all function in your think pan? Don't tell me- all the sugar in your coffee has finally brought our mighty hero down,” Karkat said dramatically.

“No dude,” Dave said between tired giggles, “Your shirt. It's on inside out.”

Karkat looked down and glared. “Why is that so hilarious?”

“I don't even fucking know,” Dave said. “I'm still really tired. _Everything_ is funny.”

Karkat stood, the chair pushed out from under him with a loud screech.

Dave winced. “Except that. Can you not? I'm still barely a-” he started before cutting himself off as Karkat began pulling his shirt up over his head.

Dave stared, his eyes wandering over Karkat's bare chest. He was entranced, taking in every detail; his eyes traced every curve and flat plane of his body with wonder. Karkat noticed Dave's awestruck silence and hoped that he didn't notice the bright red blush that spread across his gray skin.

All too quickly for Dave's liking, Karkat had his shirt back on the right way, and sat back down at the table with a smug look at Dave. Speechless, Dave just stared.

“Did you enjoy that? Because I sure as shit didn't, this kitchen is cold as fuck.” Karkat said, drinking more coffee.

“Holy shit,” Dave whispered. “I am... _so_ fucking gay, I don't think you _understand._ ”

Karkat's face turned red and he huffed, embarrassed. “Shut up, Dave, I know how _gay_ you are.”

“I'm just... wow. Damn. Thirteen year old me would be utterly fucking awe-struck at just how not straight he turned out to be. Thirteen year old me would also be mind-blown about the hot boyfriend he gets after three or so years,” Dave said.

“If you keep going on about it I'll make sure you never see any of my skin ever again. I'll start dressing in fucking curtains like a human Halloween ghost so you won't see anything but my eyes for the rest of our lives,” Karkat threatened, still clearly flustered.

Dave grinned. “As long as you're still sticking around me for the rest of our lives, I don't really care what you're wearing.” He paused, a surprised expression crossing his face. “Fuck, that was smooth.”

Karkat groaned. “Jegus I love you, you fucking dork.” He leaned across the small table and kissed Dave, both of their lips tasting like coffee.

 

 


End file.
